Singing Sunflowers
by 96Yuuki
Summary: Tuhan, jika kau mengabulkan permintaanku, tolong biarkan kami bersama lebih lama lagi. Biarkan waktu berhenti. Dan, terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengan kakakku. Terima kasih. Jangan biarkan kami berpisah lagi. For IVFA 1st Period: Sing. Review please minna-sama!


"_Otou-sama_, kita datang ke _Himawari Matsuri _'kan?"

"Tidak."

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Ikut denganku!"

"L-lepaskan aku, _otou-sama_! Aku ingin datang ke _Himawari_ _Matsuri_! _Imouto_ menungguku!"

"Diam kau! Adikmu itu tidak mengharapkanmu lagi! Lebih baik kau ikut aku dan lupakan adikmu itu!"

* * *

"Rin, ayo kita berangkat."

"Iya, _okaa-sama_."

Terlihat dari luar, seorang wanita mengemudikan mobil mewah yang berwarna hitam menyusuri jalanan Kota Zama. Di bangku belakang, gadis yang serupa dengan wanita itu duduk menatap keluar jendela.

Gadis itu memiliki pesona khas musim panas. Rambut pirang sebatas bahu, dua bola mata biru langit yang menyejukkan, dan kulit putih mulus menambah keindahan pesona gadis kecil tersebut. Ia memakai baju terusan tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang hanya mencapai pahanya, ditambah pita putih besar yang ia pakai di kepalanya sebagai bandana.

"_Oniichan _datang ke _Himawari Matsuri_ juga 'kan?"

Gadis tadi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar jendela. Ia masih asyik menatap jalanan kota kelahirannya itu dengan senyum merekah. Wanita tadi masih mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia melirik gadis kecil tadi melalui kaca mobil.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Ya, _aniki_-mu tidak datang."

"Kenapa?"

Dahi gadis kecil itu berkerut. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menatap wanita yang tengah mengemudi tadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa _oniichan_ tidak datang? _Oniichan_ sudah janji padaku," lanjut gadis kecil tadi dengan ekspresi sedih.

"_Aniki_-mu pergi jauh, Rin." Jawab wanita tadi tanpa ekspresi pula.

"Ke mana? Ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku," sahut gadis kecil itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_CKIT!_

_PLAK!_

Wanita tadi menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba dan tanpa basa-basi lagi melayangkan telapak tangannya ke pipi kanan sang gadis kecil tanpa dosa itu dengan cukup keras.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan berhenti bertanya tentang _aniki_-mu itu. Lagipula, ia tidak mengharapkanmu lagi," jawabnya dengan nada meninggi. Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu memegangi pipi kanannya. Setetes kristal bening jatuh di pipinya, menyusuri setiap senti pipi putih mulus itu.

".._oniichan_, aku yakin kamu tidak pergi dan tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu . Tapi, jika hal itu benar, kau jahat!.." gumam gadis kecil tersebut di tengah tangisannya.

"..lalu, kita tidak akan bisa melakukan _hal itu_ bersama lagi? Ini buruk.." lanjutnya.

* * *

_"Ini pita putih untukmu, Rin."  
_

_"Untuk apa,_ oniichan_?"_

_"Pakai saja sebagai bandana."  
_

_"Wah, keren! Terima kasih,_ oniichan_! Untukku?"_

_"Tentu, pita ini milikmu. Benar bukan?  
_

* * *

Cepat-cepat ia mengusap tangisannya. Gadis kecil itu pun melepas pita putih yang ia pakai dan memeluknya erat.

* * *

**Vocaloid** wasn't belong to **aikayuuki**

**Cover **by **LightAndDarkness **in **Zerochan 1211822  
**

* * *

**aikayuuki** present—

Singing Sunflower

**Fanfiction** for **- Vocaloid FF Award: Sing -**

* * *

**Warning :** _typo_(s), _newbie_, dan semua hal yang layak di_warning_

* * *

Musim semi telah berakhir. Matahari bersinar terang dan terasa sangat panas. Musim panas telah tiba di Negara Matahari Terbit. Orang-orang memilih untuk memakai baju lengan pendek dan tipis untuk mengatasi rasa gerah yang mereka rasakan.

Mungkin beberapa orang berpikir bahwa musim panas adalah musim yang menyebalkan. Tetapi, musim ini diberi warna oleh bunga-bunga matahari yang bermekaran dengan indah.

"Kagamine-_sa__n, matte yo_!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di tengah koridor sekolahnya sambil menoleh ke arah gadis lain yang memanggilnya. Seragam

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap seorang gadis yang memakai seragam serupa dengannya yang tengah mengatur napasnya, dengan tatapan yang dapat dibaca 'ada apa?'.

"_Et-etto_, _daijoubu da_. Hanya saja, Meiko-_sensei_ memanggilmu." Jawab gadis yang memanggil Rin tadi sambil merapikan rambut biru pendeknya. Gadis pirang tadi mengangguk tanda mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkan si gadis berambut biru.

"Utaune-_san_, kenapa tidak pulang?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis lain yang berseragam sama dengan kedua gadis tadi melewati si gadis berambut biru.

"Tadi aku menyampaikan pesan Meiko-_sensei_ pada Kagamine-_san_." Jawab si gadis biru.

"Pasti ia tidak menjawab apa-apa?" tebak gadis lain. Gadis biru tadi pun mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Keluarga Kagamine memang dingin ya," komentar gadis itu. Si gadis biru menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Jangan berprasangka buruk. Mungkin ada alasan di balik sifat mereka."

"Ya terserah deh. Aku duluan ya, Utaune-_san_."

Di saat yang sama, gadis pirang tadi duduk di sofa kantor guru sambil menatap guru berambut coklat yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Saya tidak yakin akan bersedia mengikuti kompetisi itu," ujar gadis pirang itu tanpa ekspresi. Guru berambut coklat yang dipanggil 'Meiko-_sensei_' itu menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya.

"Apa? Kagamine-_san_, hanya kamu yang mampu mengikuti kompetisi tersebut." Terang Meiko dengan tampang memelas. Sungguh bukan _image_ seorang Sakine Meiko yang galak dan tegas.

"Anda bercanda? Dalam waktu seminggu saya harus menciptakan sebuah lagu?" tanya si gadis pirang dengan datar dan suara yang sedikit ia tinggikan.

"Kamu murid jenius. Aku yakin kamu bisa. Dan di saat hari H, kamu harus menyanyikannya." Sahut Meiko. Gadis pirang tadi pun diam dengan tampang datar—seperti biasanya.

"Saya masih belum yakin," ujar gadis itu. Meiko menghampiri murid kesayangannya itu.

"Percayalah, Rin. Aku yakin kamu bisa. Hanya kamu satu-satunya harapan sekolah." Pinta Meiko. Gadis tadi menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah."

"Pihak sekolah bergantung padamu! Kamu bisa kembali ke kelas. Aku akan mengurus data-datamu untuk pendaftaran." Seru Meiko dengan semangat. Gadis pirang tadi pun hanya mendengus dan segera meninggalkan kantor guru.

Sebenarnya, bel tanda pulang sudah berdering sejak gadis tadi di kantor guru. Gadis tadi segera mengambil tasnya yang masih ada di dalam kelas. Tas selempang berwarna kuning gelap itu pun ia sampirkan di bahunya dan segera berjalan keluar untuk menuju gerbang depan. Saat melewati pekarangan sekolahnya—SMA Maza, gadis itu melihat taman mini yang ada di depan setiap kelas ditumbuhi bunga matahari yang sudah mekar, menampakkan pesona khas musim panas.

* * *

_"Rin! Lihat, ada bunga matahari!"_

_"_Oniichan_, tunggu aku!"_

_"Kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai _microphone_ lho__!"_

_"Kyaa, hebat! Ayo menyanyi!"  
_

_"_Spring has come and passed  
We welcome summer with smile_"_

_"_Color of joy and brightness comes into our lives  
Beautify every day in the summer_"_

_"Ahaha, kamu lucu menyanyinya!"  
_

_"_Oniichan_! Berhenti menertawakanku."  
_

_"Iya iya, maaf. Hehe."_

* * *

Potongan kenangan melintas di benak gadis tersebut. Ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"..sudah 6 tahun berlalu ya.." gumamnya pelan. Gadis itu pun mempercepat langkahnya keluar gerbang dan ternyata sebuah mobil hitam yang ia kenal sudah terparkir di sana.

"Rin-_sama_, Lily-_sama_ telah menunggu Anda di rumah." Ujar seorang laki-laki berumur empat puluh tahunan yang memakai seragam hitam. Ia berdiri di samping mobil. Cepat-cepat, laki-laki itu membukakan pintu. Gadis tadi mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil hitam itu pun melaju cepat ke kediaman keluarga Kagamine di Kota Zama, Prefektur Kanagawa, Jepang. Kota Zama adalah salah satu kota yang terletak di tengah Prefektur Kanagawa yang terkenal akan air minumnya, suhu dingin di musim panas dan suhu hangat di musim dingin.

Mobil hitam tadi berhenti dan berparkir di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Amerika yang bertingkat tiga.

"Selamat datang, Rin-_sama_."

Memasuki rumah tersebut, pelayan-pelayan menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing dan menyapa tuan rumah itu dengan senyum merekah. Tepat setelah pelayan-pelayan itu menyapa sang tuan rumah, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang serupa dengan gadis tadi datang.

"Kenapa pulangnya tidak tepat waktu?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil 'Lily-_sama_' itu. Gadis tadi membuang muka dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak tepat di ujung tangga. "Aku diberi tugas oleh Meiko-_sensei_. _Okaa-sama_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Rin, bersikaplah sopan pada ibumu." Nada suara Kagamine Lily meninggi. Gadis yang ternyata adalah putri semata wayang dari Lily itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya. "_Hontou ni gomennasai, okaa-sama_."

"Ya sudah. Sana masuk kamar," jawab Lily. Putrinya pun kembali berdiri tegak dan segera masuk ke kamar.

"Lily-_sama_, entah kenapa Rin-_sama_ sangat berubah. Tidak seperti dahulu yang selalu tersenyum dan penuh keceriaan." Komentar seorang pelayan yang berpenampilan lain dari pelayan yang lainnya. Bisa diketahui bahwa ia adalah seorang _butler_ di rumah tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku tahu alasannya. Tapi, biarkan saja." Jawab Lily. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan sang _butler_.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, gadis tadi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _queen size_ miliknya. Ah, gadis itu bernama Kagamine Rin, gadis berumur enam belas tahun yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA Maza.

Keluarga Kagamine termasuk keluarga bangsawan dan terpandang. Rin hanya hidup bersama ibunya di rumah ini. Ibunya, Lily, selalu menerapkan peraturan yang ketat padanya. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Lily dan Rin. Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Tetapi, sang kakak mengingkari janji, pergi meninggalkan Rin, dan berkata bahwa ia tidak mengharapkannya lagi enam tahun yang lalu.

Hal itu ia ketahui saat dirinya berumur sepuluh tahun, saat akan mendatangi _Himawari Matsuri_ atau Festival Bunga Sakura. Kakaknya berhasil menohok Rin melalui peristiwa tersebut. Hingga sekarang, Rin tidak pernah melihat kakaknya lagi dan berharap tidak akan melihatnya. Dari hari itu, kepribadian Rin berubah drastis.

Rin menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ada gambar bunga matahari besar. Terkadang, Rin kesal melihat gambar itu. Terkadang juga, ia senang melihatnya. Sisi kesal, ia harus teringat kakak yang meninggalkannya. Sisi senang, ia teringat akan masa-masa indah bersama kakaknya. Padahal, kamarnya dipenuhi motif bunga matahari dan didominasi warna _orange_, kuning, biru langit, dan sedikit warna coklat.

".._oniichan no baka_.." umpatnya dengan nada sepelan mungkin. Rin bangkit dari posisinya, lalu meraih buku catatan dan pena yang ada di atas meja belajarnya itu. Saatnya mengerjakan tugas. Rin berniat membuat lirik terlebih dahulu kemudian mencari nadanya menggunakan gitar akustik.

Sudah tiga jam Rin berkutat dengan buku catatan dan beberapa kali ia menyobek kertas dari buku catatan yang sudah ia tulisi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"_Baka_!" umpat Rin kesal. Ia pun melempar buku catatan dan penanya ke lantai. Dengan kesal, ia membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"..aku tidak bisa membuat lagu! _Sensei_, kau salah menilaiku.." gumam Rin putus asa. Ia pun melempar bantalnya ke sembarang arah dan menangkap gambar bunga matahari di langit-langit kamarnya. Seketika, ia teringat akan lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan saat mendatangi _Himawari Matsuri_. Lagu itu, lagu ciptaannya bersama sang kakak. Gadis pirang itu pun dengan semangat mengambil buku catatan dan menuliskan lirik yang ia ingat.

_Spring has come and passed  
We welcome summer with smile_

_Color of joy and brightness comes into our lives  
Beautify every day in the summer_

_With you, we dance in the garden  
Hemmed in by sunflowers  
_

_We sing, we dance, we laugh together  
Together with blooming sunflowers  
Really lovely time  
Really lovely time  
_

_Spring has come and passed  
We separated and didn't see each other  
_

_Color of gloom and darkness comes into our lives  
Aggravate every day in the summer  
_

_Without you, I cry alone  
Which is always hope as ever  
_

_We sing, we dance, we laugh together  
Together with blooming sunflowers  
Really lovely time  
Really lovely time  
_

Rin menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat sadar bahwa kertas yang ia tulisi ada bekas tetesan air. Ia mendapati pipinya basah.

".._oniichan_.." gumam Rin dengan suara bergetar. Ia tersadar, bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia rindu dengan kakaknya. Gadis itu pun mengusap mata dan pipinya yang basah dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

"Eh, kamu sudah tahu? Kalau yang maju kompetisi murid dari kelas 3-A yang dari keluarga Kagamine itu?"

"Hah? Kamu bercanda? Kagamine yang itu?"

"Kagamine yang itu maju kompetisi? Kompetisinya hari ini 'kan?"

"Memang dia bisa menang?"

"Setahuku sih dia jago menyanyi lho."

"Tapi 'kan lagunya diciptakan sendiri."

"Ah, entahlah."

Kagamine Rin memasang wajah seperti biasa—datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia dan Meiko melewati beberapa kelas dan mendapat bisikan cemoohan dari orang-orang SMA Maza yang tidak Rin kenal. Anehnya, mereka bisa tahu siapa Rin itu.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka." Hibur Meiko sambil mengusap kepala Rin saat mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil sekolah. Rin diam. Ia hanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Kamu tahu di mana tempat lombanya?" tanya Meiko mencairkan suasana. Muridnya menggeleng, walaupun pandangannya masih terpancang keluar jendela mobil. Ia menopang dagu dan memainkan tangan tasnya.

"Di dekat tempat _Himawari Matsuri_. Jadi, kita bisa melihat bunga-bunga matahari selagi menunggu giliran," seru Meiko dengan girang. Guru lain—Shion Kaito, yang menjadi supir mobil tersebut tertawa melihat ekspresi teman kerjanya—atau dalam masalah pribadi adalah kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus," komentar Rin—masih tanpa ekspresi. Hatinya semakin memburuk saat mendengar bahwa ia akan melihat tempat yang tidak ingin ia datangi lagi.

Sesampainya di tempat lomba, Rin memakai _blazer_nya yang tadi ia lepas dan mengencangkan ikatan pita putih yang menjadi bandana.

Rin melihat banyak murid-murid dari berbagai sekolah di Jepang mengikuti lomba tersebut dan yang menjadi musuhnya nanti.

Meiko dan Kaito masih mencari di mana panitia berada untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Sedangkan Rin di suruh menunggu di dekat panggung untuk lomba sendirian. Bosan akan menunggu, Rin pun memilih untuk berputar-putar mengelilingi area lomba yang dihias bunga matahari khas musim panas. Ia berniat akan kembali beberapa saat lagi. Ia pun berjalan pelan. Tetapi—

_Bruk!_

"_Ittai_!" rintih Rin. Sepertinya seseorang telah menabraknya. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan hendak menyembur orang itu. Sebelum—

"Ah, _g-gomennasai_! Aku tidak melihatmu. Maafkan aku ya."

Belum sempat Rin menyemburnya, orang itu sudah meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya. Rin menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang ujungnya diikat gaya _ponytail_ dan sepertinya memakai lensa kontak warna kuning. Di dadanya terdapat tanda pengenal, ditulis dengan kanji yang dibaca 'Kagene Len'.

"..Len?.." gumam Rin.

"Kamu tahu namaku?" tanya orang yang menabrak Rin tadi—Kagene Len. Gadis pirang itu cepat-cepat membersihkan rok dan _blazer_nya yang terkena tanah akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membaca tanda pengenalmu," jawab Rin datar. Orang bernama Len itu tertawa kecil. "Maaf ya tadi telah menabrakmu. Ya sudah, namaku Kagene Len. Aku dari SMA Tokyo. Kamu juga ikut lomba ini 'kan?" Rin mengangguk.

"Namamu siapa? Dari SMA mana?"

Rin mendengus kesal. "Mau tahu saja! Minggir! Beri aku jalan!" Dengan cepat, Rin mendorong tubuh pemuda yang menabraknya tadi dan menjawab dengan kata-kata ketus.

Len menatap Rin bingung. Ia melihat sebuah kain putih yang ia ketahui adalah pita.

"..pita? Mungkin punya gadis tadi.." gumamnya. Ketika hendak mengembalikannya, Len tidak menemukan sosok Rin lagi.

"..ck, namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Ah, sudahlah. Nanti saja kalau dia sudah tampil aku berikan.." gumam Len akhirnya.

Rin berlari menuju tempat awalnya tadi—dekat panggung.

"..tidak, itu bukan Len-_niichan_.." gumamnya.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Meiko dan Kaito yang ribut.

"Kamu sih meninggalkan Rin di sini!" ujar Kaito. Meiko mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku 'kan juga tidak tahu! Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?"

Pertengkaran mereka pun berhenti saat melihat Rin yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah datar di antara mereka.

"Ah, Rin! Syukurlah kamu kembali! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!" seru Meiko was-was. Kaito pun menghela napas. Rin ikut menghela napas. "Maaf, aku tadi hanya keliling saja."

"Ya sudah, cepat bersiap-siap. Kamu dapat urutan nomor dua majunya," ujar Kaito. Rin mengangguk mengerti. Mereka bertiga pun menunggu giliran maju. Saat menunggu, Rin melirik tempat _Himawari Matsuri_ yang sudah sembilan tahun tidak ia kunjungi.

Akhirnya, giliran Rin maju. Rin tersadar bahwa pitanya tidak lagi ada di kepalanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

_Tidak! Pitaku!_

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak percaya diri jika ia tidak memakai pitanya. Sungguh, ini buruk! Hal terburuk yang ia alami.

Dengan patah-patah, Rin meraih gitar akustik yang disediakan di panggung dan duduk di bangku. Ia menatap langit musim panas dengan tatapan sayu, berdoa semoga tidak ada hal memalukan yang ia alami. Tangannya gemetar memegang leher gitar.

Jemari Rin dengan pelan memetik senar demi senar. Melodi pun memenuhi area panggung dan sekitarnya. Rin menghadapkan mulutnya pada kepala _microphone_ dan menutup matanya—mulai bernyanyi. Walaupun dengan suara bergetar, ia tetap bernyanyi. Tanpa sadar, butiran kristal bening menjatuhi pipinya. Rin merasa bahwa ia ditatap oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"_Really lovely time_."

Lagunya pun selesai. Setelah sadar bahwa ia menangis, Rin segera meninggalkan panggung dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari tempat itu. Para peserta, guru, dan panitia menatap bingung gadis itu. Meiko dan Kaito pun kalang kabut mencarinya.

Di tempat lain, Rin bersembunyi di ladang bunga matahari. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana. Cukup lama ia menangis, hingga ia lelah dan hanya terisak pelan.

"Hei, jangan menangis." Seseorang menyadarkan Rin dari tangisannya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati orang yang ia kenali.

"Eh?"

"Pita ini milikmu. Benar bukan?"

_Deja vu._

Rin menangkap kain putih yang ia kenali. Pitanya.

"B-benar, itu pitaku." Gadis pirang itu pun meraih pita dari tangan Len. Ya, Kagene Len berhasil menemukan Kagamine Rin yang kabur dari panggung. Sungguh memalukan. Jika ibunya tahu, Rin pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman berat dari Lily karena cukup untuk mempermalukan keluarga Kagamine.

"Kamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," ujar Len sambil mendekati Rin. Ia duduk di sampingnya. Gadis bermata biru itu diam tidak menyahut. Ia sibuk memakai pitanya.

"Lagu yang kamu nyanyikan tadi indah sekali maknanya. Nadanya juga pas. Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, tapi, aku tidak ingat." Lanjut Len. Rin masih diam. Ia hanya mendengarkan.

"Namamu Kagamine Rin bukan?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk kecil, membuat rambut pirangnya yang pendek dan pita putihnya bergoyang pelan mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

"Apa kamu mengingatku?" Len meraih tangan Rin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"A-apa?"

"Apa kamu mengingatku?" ulang Len. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya—bunga matahari.

"Kamu mengingatku 'kan, _imouto_? Aku _aniki-_mu." Pemuda berambut hitam itu meletakkan bunga matahari tersebut di tangan Rin.

Mata biru Rin membulat sempurna.

"Kamu bercanda! _Aniki-_ku bernama Kagamine Len! Dan dia mirip denganku! Pembohong!" Rin melempar bunga matahari itu dengan kesal. Air matanya kembali turun.

"Aku tidak bercanda, dan aku bukan pembohong. _Otou-sama_ mengganti margaku. Dia juga memaksaku untuk mengecat warna rambutku dan memakai lensa kontak. Lihat, mataku juga berwarna biru sepertimu." Len melepas lensa kontaknya dan menampakkan bola mata berwarna biru langit yang indah itu.

"Namamu Kagamine Rin, putri dari Kagamine Lily. Ulang tahunmu 27 Desember. Makanan kesukaanmu jeruk. Dan kenangan yang sangat berarti bagi kita, setiap _Himawari Matsuri_, menggunakan bunga matahari sebagai _microphone_." Jelas Len.

Kaki Rin melemas. Ia jatuh terduduk di antara dua bunga matahari yang berada di sampingnya.

"..kamu, _oniichan_? _Oniichan_ yang meninggalkanku?.." gumam Rin.

Len mendekap tubuh Rin.

"Aku akhirnya menemukanmu, Rin. Aku yakin akan bertemu denganmu di lomba ini." Bisik Len sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Oniichan__ no baka_! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku merindukanmu, bodoh!" Rin menjerit. Suaranya teredam oleh dada bidang Len.

"Maafkan aku. Aku dipaksa _outo-sama_. _Outo-sama_ memaksaku untuk pergi meninggalkan Kanagawa dan pergi ke Tokyo." Jawab Len. Rin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Usap air matamu. Jangan menangis, _imouto._" Len mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi adiknya itu. Air mata Rin masih terus mengalir. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu kakaknya. Hatinya porak poranda sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Entah itu rasa senang atau kesal.

"_Spring has come and passed  
We welcome summer with smile_"

Len mengacungkan bunga sakura ke arah Rin. Rin melihat bunga sakura itu. Kakaknya tersenyum hangat.

"_Color of joy and brightness comes into our lives  
Beautify every day in the summer_"

Rin patah-patah melanjutkan syairnya.

"_With you, we dance in the garden  
Hemmed in by sunflowers_"

Len menarik Rin dan mereka pun berlarian mengitari ladang tersebut. Bersama-sama melanjutkan lirik selanjutnya.

"_We sing, we dance, we laugh together  
Together with blooming sunflowers  
Really lovely time  
Really lovely time_"

"_Spring has come and passed  
We separated and didn't see each other_"

"_Color of gloom and darkness comes into our lives  
Aggravate every day in the summer_"

Rin tersenyum bersama Len.

"_Without you, I cry alone  
Which is always hope as ever_"

Kehangatan musim panas pun kembali mendatangi hidupnya.

"_We sing, we dance, we laugh together  
Together with blooming sunflowers  
Really lovely time  
Really lovely time_"

_Tuhan, jika kau mengabulkan permintaanku, tolong biarkan kami bersama lebih lama lagi. Biarkan waktu berhenti. Dan, terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengan kakakku. Terima kasih. Jangan biarkan kami berpisah lagi._

* * *

**Finish**

* * *

**Author: **Aaaa~ Saya buat ini pas pulang dari rumah _grandma_ loh yaitu pas di hari terakhir pengumpulan entri, yaitu sekarang. Dan saya tahu kalau _ending_-nya nggantung :D

Maaf atas penjelasan Kota Zama yang saya ambil dari Wikiped*a dan bahasa Inggris saya yang hancur. Dan maaf, lirik lagunya itu cuma asal-asalan aja.

Mungkin akan bisa saya edit lagi kalau nggak satu hari buatnya. Jadi, terima apa adanya aja deh :D

Rencananya, akan ada _side story_-nya ini. Tapi yah, saya pingin ngebuat _sequel_-nya juga. Menurut _reviewer-sama_, lebih baik ada atau nggak? _Side story_-nya sih latar waktunya sama dengan fic ini, tetapi menceritakan tentang Len. Kalau _sequel_ ya cerita selanjutnya :D

_So, make or not? And, review please! :D_


End file.
